Kikyō y los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [AU] Kikyō, una mujer fría que sabe lo que quiere y a la que no le importa tomarlo cuando lo desee. Con un pasado quebrajozo y una amistad rota. Una noche de navidad tendrá la visita de unos extraños y peculiares personajes. / Cuentos navideños del Sengok


**Kikyō y los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Este fic participa en "Cuentos navideños del Sengoku" del foro ¡SIENTATE!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_**22 de diciembre de 1983 (presente)**_

Una chica de cabellos azabaches, piel nívea y ojos color chocolate, caminaba apresurada. Tenía la cabeza tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó al niño delante de ella. Minutos después, ambos chocaron. Ella, al ser mayor que él pequeño, permaneció en pie, mientras que el niño cayó al suelo. La mujer lo observó, tomó el bolso que se le había caído, y siguió su camino ante la mirada enfadada del pequeño.

El teléfono de la chica sonó. Abrió su bolso buscando el aparato que hacía ruido.

— ¿Diga? —contestó con un tono de voz neutral.

—_Señorita Kikyō, quería saber si puede organizar una fiesta para Nochebuena. Mi esposa lo haría, pero dado que está embarazada no puede, hablé con su secretaria y me dijo que para estas fechas estaba libre ¿Así que,… sí?_

Kikyō tomó una gran bocana da de aire. Meditó un momento, no podía rechazar ofertas de trabajo si quería darse a conocer en el mundo de las fiestas, pero estaba el problema de que era para la Nochebuena, un día antes de navidad.

Sacudió su cabeza, ella era lo bastante lista para apartar todo sentimiento de su trabajo.

—Cuente conmigo, señor Naraku.

Colgó el teléfono mientras tomaba un taxi. Le indicaba la dirección a la cual ir y revisaba una gran carpeta jugando con su bolígrafo. Al llegar a su destino le pagó al conductor, observó el pequeño edificio delante de ella, en el que se podía leer «Corporación Sumoe» su apellido, su empresa.

Entró en el edifico haciendo sonar la campana. Las personas que estaban allí la miraron.

—Buenos días, Kikyō —dijeron al unísono, todos los presentes.

—Kagome, pasa a mi oficina, debo hablar contigo —comunico Kikyō yendo hacia su oficina.

Los presentes se quedaron estáticos. El primero en hablar fue un chico de ojos dorados y pelo plateado.

—Kagome, no deberías ir. Quien sabe lo que te puede hacer esa bruja —expresó dramático, Inuyasha.

—Apoyo lo que dice Inuyasha, temo por ti Kagome —secundó Sango, una chica de pelo castaño.

—Así es señorita Kagome. Mejor se queda con nosotros —dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

En todo el lugar, se escuchó una sonora bofetada.

—No se aproveche, Miroku —siseo Sango, sobándose la mano.

—Gracias por su preocupación chicos, pero Kikyō no es ninguna bruja. Debo decir que ella era una gran persona, claro que eso ahora quedó en el pasado. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Kagome se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

—Ella en verdad cree que Kikyō no es mala —comentó Sango con una tetera en las manos.

—Sí, la cosa es ¿hasta dónde va a llegar guiándose solo por sus creencias? —dijo Miroku, dejando la pregunta suspendida en el aire.

Los tres dirigieron su vista a la chica que entraba en aquella oficina.

—Kagome, cierra la puerta —pidió Kikyō.

Kagome hizo lo propio. Para luego sentarse al frente de Kikyō.

—Voy a pedirte algo, Kagome. No vuelvas a darme trabajos para el veinticuatro o veinticinco ¿entendido?

—Pe-pero ¡Esas son las fechas en las que hay más trabajo! —se defendió Kagome.

—No me importa, simplemente, no quiero trabajo para esas fechas ¿entendido?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Entendido.

—Ya puedes irte —le indicó, mientras ojeaba algunos papeles.

Kagome se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿Sabes? Era mucho mejor cuando no eras tan amargada. Tenías una gran vida, amigos y familia que te amaban Kikyō, y a mí. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Kagome con una mirada nostálgica.

—Fuera —gruñó Kikyō.

**II**

_**23 de diciembre de 1983 (presente)**_

Kikyō terminó de dar algunos retoques a las mesas que tenía delante de ella. Ella trabajaba de organizadora de fiestas, era el sueño que tuvo cuando era niña. Debía estar feliz por haberlo cumplido, pero si era así ¿Por qué no se sentía realizada? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba mal?

Sacudió su cabeza, ella no podía tener esos pensamientos. Cumplió lo que quería y ya; eso era todo. Kagome pasó frente a ella con algunos papeles y el teléfono en la mano, Kikyō se quedó observándola. Por un breve instante, la imagen de dos pequeñas niñas jugando en la nieve, sonrientes y felices cruzó por su cabeza.

Su mano tembló y su bolígrafo cayó.

—Kikyō ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kagome, haciéndola salir de su ensoñación.

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Tengo algo que hacer hoy? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome revisó más papeles y libretas. Una de ellas se cayó al suelo, ella no se dio cuenta pero Kikyō sí. Disimuladamente la tomó.

—No, éste día lo tienes libre, Kikyō —Dijo por fin Kagome, se acomodó mejor sus lentes y tomó su bolso—. ¿Quieres salir a comer algo? —propuso.

Kikyō sonrió, pero no una sonrisa cálida, sino una vacía sin sentimiento.

—Por favor. No tienes que darme de tu compasión Kagome, conmigo no tienes que fingir que eres una niñita buena. Yo sé cómo eres en verdad.

Kikyō se volteo, yendo hacia la salida. Dejando a una Kagome estupefacta con los ojos muy abiertos.

III

_**24 de diciembre de 1983 (presente)**_

—Muchachos, dejen eso allí. No, mejor a mi izquierda. ¡Dije a mi izquierda, no a tú derecha! —gritó enojada, Kikyō—. Esto tiene que salir perfecto, mi reputación está en juego.

Inuyasha y Miroku, cargaban un pesado ángel entre sus manos. Kikyō le daba las indicaciones de donde debían dejarlo.

«Un poco más a la izquierda»

«No, mejor a la derecha»

Era lo que se oía salir de su boca. Después de unos largos minutos por fin estuvo satisfecha con el lugar en donde lo había dejado.´

Kagome apareció unos minutos después con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Buenos días, Kikyō —anunció alegre Kagome, mientras le tendía la taza humeante.

La nombrada lo tomó entre las manos con desconfianza.

— ¿Y Sango? —preguntó.

—Éste es su día libre, ¿lo recuerdas? —anunció Kagome.

Kikyō frunció el ceño, no recordaba haberle dado el día libre.

—Con que su día libre, bueno, Kagome recuérdame decirle a Sango que está despedida.

Kikyō se dirigió a hablar con el encargado mientras los presentes se quedaban estupefactos.

—Buenos noches, señor Naraku —saludó Kikyō a un hombre de traje plateado.

—Buenas noches, Kikyō. ¿Ya está todo listo? —preguntó.

—Así es. Si me disculpa, me retiro.

—No quiere quedarse señorita.

Kikyō se detuvo en la puerta, fijó su vista en él.

—No, gracias.

Kikyō siguió caminando aquél veinticuatro de diciembre. Las calles sumergidas en la completa soledad daban un aspecto siniestro en la oscuridad. Los copos de nieve caían dejando una rayuela blanquecina. Ella fue y se sentó en una banca que estaba vacía, abrió su bolso tomando entre sus manos aquella libreta que se le había caído a Kagome, deslizó sus dedos entre las hojas, estaba a segundos de abrirla.

—Husmear cosas que no te pertenecen no está bien ¿sabes?

Kikyō se sobresaltó. Miró a todos los lados sin encontrar a nadie. Volvió a fijar su vista en la libreta.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que robar está mal?

Ella abrió los ojos.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos a todas partes—. Puedo llamar a la policía en cualquier momento.

—Oh niña, recuerda los modales que yo te inculque. Ahora que estas más grande parece que todo se te olvido.

_«Esa voz» pensó Kikyō._

—Anciana Kaede —susurró.

—Así es mi niña.

Frente a los ojos de Kikyō una figura se materializó. Una anciana con un parche en el ojo y cadenas en todo el cuerpo.

—Pe-pero ¿cómo? Usted murió hace mucho.

—Lo sé. Y estoy muerta —la anciana soltó una carcajada—Pero vengo a advertirte algo Kikyō. Y vas a escucharme bien, ¡Así que siéntate!

Kikyō obedeció inmediatamente como auto reflejo.

—Veo que las viejas costumbres no mueren, eso me gusta —la anciana se sentó al lado de Kikyō tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, y no quiero que tú los cometas también. Debo pagar por mis errores ahora y no podré descansar en paz hasta que los termine.

—Ya entiendo, usted vino a decirme que debo ser más estricta. No se preocupe anciana Kaede, yo haré lo que usted me dijo: "¿Por qué tener una pequeña parte, si puedes tener todo el mundo?"

— ¡No, no y no! Escúchame, eso todo está mal. Tenía muchas expectativas demasiado ambiciosas para ti, Kikyō; y debo disculparme, si yo no te hubiera metido tantas estupideces en la cabeza estoy muy segura de que serías una mejor persona.

Kikyō frunció ceño.

—Un momento, usted no es la verdadera anciana Kaede. La verdadera, me dijo que las ambiciones son buenas y que mientras más ambiciones, mejor.

—Claro que lo soy, niña —reprendió la anciana mientras soltaba un bufido—. Veo que no voy a poder cambiarte, bien. Esta noche, te visitaran tres espíritus.

Kikyō estalló en carcajadas.

—Por favor, eso es más que impo… —las palabras quedaron en el aire, cuando Kikyō comprobó que no había nadie—. Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Recogió sus cosas mientras se levantaba y caminaba sin ir a ningún lugar en específico.

—Este día no podría ser mejor —ironizó.

—Oh, y no sabes lo que te espera —canturreo alguien.

— ¿Ah? —Kikyō se detuvo— ¿Quién anda ahí? Oh, es el primer espíritu no es así —comentó con burla.

— ¡Si soy yo! —exclamó una pequeña niña de pelo negro y ojos chocolates— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Kikyō dio un respingo fijando su vista en la niña.

—Pe-pero esto no es real. No, voy a cerrar mis ojos y tú vas a desaparecer —hizo lo propio contando mentalmente hasta tres. Luego abrió los ojos sin ver a nadie— ¡Lo sabía! Esto no era real.

— ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondida? ¡Genial! pero yo cuento —dijo la niña al lado de Kikyō.

— ¿Pero qué…? No, esto no es real. ¡No lo es!

—Claro que lo es. ¿Acaso Kaede no te dijo que vendría?

—Pues si me lo dijo. Pero…

—Déjame presentarme, yo soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, aunque puedes decirme Rin sí quieres. Te llevare a tus navidades del pasado. Bueno, entonces debemos irnos. A ver, donde dejé la varita —el espíritu rebuscó dentro de su vestido—. Lo siento, soy nueva en esto y a veces se me escapan algunas cosas.

Kikyō rolo los ojos.

— ¡La encontré! —exclamó el espíritu mostrando una pequeña ramita resplandeciente. Tomó la mano de Kikyō—Ahora si ¡nos vamos!

Kikyō se sintió mareada ya que frente a sus ojos pasaban muchas imágenes revueltas a las que no les ponía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Aquí paramos —dijo el espíritu.

**IV**

_**24 de diciembre de 1967 (pasado)**_

Dos niñas pequeñas de cinco años corrían en las calles con sus mochilas. La primera era un poco más grande y corría más rápido que la segunda.

—Vamos, Kagome. ¡Apresúrate! —anunció la niña más grande.

—Ya voy Kikyō —dijo la otra. No pudo ser rápida para alcanzar a ver la piedra que estaba delante de ella y se tropezó—. Kikyō, espera —pidió la pequeña con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

La pequeña llamada Kikyō se detuvo. Aterrada se dirigió a donde su pequeña amiga, sacó de su mochila una venda con la que cubrió la rodilla lastimada, y la tomó en brazos.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. Volvamos al orfanato —dijo Kikyō.

—Te quiero mucho, Kikyō.

—Y yo a ti, Kagome.

El espíritu y la Kikyō actual, observaron como las pequeñas se desaparecían por una esquina.

—Vaya, que lindo que la ayudaras —comentó el espíritu con ensoñación—. Te veías tan linda cuando eras pequeña.

Kikyō alzó una ceja.

—No me malinterpretes. Eres linda ahora, pero eras tan tierna de niña. ¡Que me dan ganas de comerte!

—Como sea.

—Bien gruñoncita. Vamos al próximo destino —el espíritu volvió a tomarle la mano mientras movía su varita.

**V**

_**24 de diciembre de 1978 (pasado)**_

Una chica de dieciséis años, sentada en un banco de una estación de tren, miraba exaltada su reloj a cada rato.

La imagen hizo que Kikyō ahogara una exclamación. El espíritu le dirigió una mirada de astucia.

— ¿Algún recuerdo en especial? —preguntó el espíritu.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Ninguno. Podemos irnos.

—No, debemos esperar, tengo que seguir las reglas.

Kikyō observó a la chica que estaba sentada en el tren, recordaba muy bien ése hecho del pasado.

—En verdad. Quiero irme —pidió Kikyō.

—No, debes ver esto.

El tren llegó. Y la chica sentada echó una última mirada al bosque. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó de su rostro, tomó con fuerza la maleta y entró en el tren.

— ¿Lo ves espíritu, o lo que seas? —espetó Kikyō señalando el tren que ya se iba—. Kagome y yo íbamos a irnos a un campamento de arte y diseño. Al fin habíamos reunido el dinero suficiente, pero jamás llegó. ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

El espíritu le señaló con la mirada el bosque. Kikyō miro hacia el lugar indicado por el espíritu.

—Kikyō ¡Aguarda! —pidió otra chica de dieciséis con cabello azabache. En una mano tenía una maleta— ¡Aguarden!

La chica llegó muy tarde ya que el tren, se había ido. Se cayó al suelo mientras lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Ella llegó tarde porque se quería despedir de su hermano en el hospital, antes de venir contigo. ¿Sabes? El sueño de ella no era ir a ese campamento, ella quería tomar otra carrera pero iba a ir a ese campamento por ti. Perdiste una gran amistad solo por tú orgullo.

Kikyō, por primera vez en toda la noche, no supo que responder. El espíritu volvió agitar su varita mientras veía a Kikyō con una mirada nostálgica.

—La verdad es que yo…—dijo Kikyō, pero al voltearse no encontró a nadie—. El primer espíritu, Rin.

**VI**

_**24 de diciembre de 1983 (presente)**_

Kikyō se sentó nuevamente en aquél banco en el que le había hablado la anciana Kaede. Ya se había mentalizado en que tal vez, lo que estaba viviendo, no era una pesadilla. Tomó de nuevo la libreta que se le había caído a Kagome. Ahora que la admiraba más en detalle, pudo darse cuenta de que era muy idéntica a la libreta que ambas tenían cuando asistían al orfanato de la anciana Kaede.

Deslizó sus dedos entre las hojas, incluso olían a fresas. Recordaba cuando Kagome había derramado su colonia de fresas preferidas en la libreta, duró un día sin dirigirle la palabra. Kagome como recompensa le fabricó con sus propias manos un arco, la arquería era el deporte que Kikyō amaba; pero no podía costearse un arco propio ya que no tenía una familia y vivía en un orfanato, al igual que Kagome.

Asombrada sintió como un líquido salado se deslizaba por sus mejillas al recordar viejos tiempos.

—Las cosas del pasado definen lo que somos. Y también son tesoros que siempre permanecerán con nosotros —dijo una voz al lado de ella.

—Debo suponer que tú eres el segundo espíritu ¿No es así?

—Vaya, normalmente conmigo aún se muestran un poco escépticos —comentó el espíritu—Soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes, aunque puedes decirme Kagura —dijo una mujer de ojos rubíes y cabello recogido en un moño.

—Estoy lista.

—Entonces, caminemos —la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la empresa de Kikyō.

— ¿No deberíamos ir con tu varita? —preguntó extrañada.

El espíritu rió.

— Soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes, y estamos en el presente. Solo debemos caminar.

—De acuerdo.

Siguieron caminaron hasta encontrarse con el grupo de Inuyasha.

— ¿Y ahora como le digo a Sango que está despedida? Ella contaba con éste trabajo —se lamentó, Kagome.

—No lo sé, Kagome. ¿Y si hablábamos con Kikyō? Tal vez recapacite —sugirió Miroku.

—Esa mujer es una bruja. No tiene sentimientos, lo único que podemos esperar de ella es que no eché a todos a la calle. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que no es una bruja Kagome, tú misma lo has comprobado.

Kikyō miró a Kagome esperando que ella dijera algo.

—La Kikyō que yo conocí, hace mucho tiempo que murió —susurró.

—Kagome, no —dijo Kikyō.

—No pueden escucharte, ni verte, querida —le comunicó el espíritu—. Pero creo que ya hemos terminado. Yo debo irme, hay mucha demanda en estas fechas.

—Esto es muy rápido. No deberías enseñarme algo más —murmuró confundida Kikyō.

—Lo siento. Pero con tus acciones casi no hay ningún presente al cual ver.

El espíritu agitó su varita y golpeó a Kikyō en la cabeza.

Kikyō despertó exaltada en su habitación, tocó su cabeza sintiendo un gran golpe de repente. Millones de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza. Se levantó yendo hacia su baño, se echó agua fría en el rostro meditando todo lo que recordaba.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —se repetía.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la libreta en el piso. La tomó entre sus manos abrazándola en su pecho.

**VII**

_**25 de diciembre de 1983 (presente)**_

Una chica de cabellos azabaches caminaba en las calles de madrugada. Tenía entre sus manos, agarrando con fuerza una libreta.

La campana sonó.

—…vamos a extrañarte, Sango —comentó Kagome.

— ¡Sango! —llamó la recién llegada, Kikyō—Eres una chica que a veces me saca canas verdes —dijo seria—. Pero —su mirada se alivió—, eres una gran persona a pesar de todo. Y con esto te digo que aun conservas tu trabajo.

La caja que tenía Sango entre sus manos, cayó

— ¿Esto es una broma? —preguntó, Sango.

—No, no lo es —comento, Kikyō—Espero que puedas perdonarme, que todos ustedes puedan perdonarme. La verdad es que estaba cegada por mi arrogancia, y sé que esto es muy difícil de creer, ya que nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, pero quiero intentar ganarme su confianza.

— ¡Kikyō! —exclamó Kagome corriendo a abrazarla entre lágrimas.

—Es un milagro de navidad —anunció Miroku.

En otro lugar, lejos de allí.

—Oh, otra historia que termina bien. ¿No es lindo? —dijo la pequeña Rin, el espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

—Sí, sí. Rin, creo que eres muy sentimental —comentó Kagura, el fantasma de las navidades presentes.

—Pero esta vez ¡Yo no aparecí! —dijo furiosa una tercera persona, el fantasma de las navidades futuras.

—Oh, ya cállate Bankotsu. La chica no necesitaba que tú la visitaras —reprendió la anciana Kaede.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Deberían darme otro puesto. El fantasma de las navidades futuras es muy aburrido —se lamentó dramáticamente Bankotsu.

—Deberíamos ir a tomar sidra. ¿Les gustaría? —propuso, Rin.

—Hasta los espíritus necesitamos vacaciones —dijeron todos al unísono.


End file.
